Duo Plays With Furby
by Chibi Pandora
Summary: Duo get's his hands on a Furby that is rather... odd.


Furby  
  
Furby is a trademark of Matel or some other company. I'm not sure. I'm too lazy to check. I don't OWN Furbies I don't own Matel. I don't own Gundam Wing. I used to own a furby. I don't own ANYTHING!!! . Wait. I own this fic. Do not use it with out my permission thank you. ~Pandora.  
  
~*~  
  
Our story begins at Pandora's house, in her room, and from her closet.  
  
"Ow!" Duo yelled at something hit him on the head. Pandora was standing on a step, throwing stuff from the top shelf of her closet and didn't notice Duo moving behind her and continued to throw random items out of the closet. A Barbie hit him again before she finally looked back and noticed him behind her.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Duo." She said getting down. They looked around the mess she had thrown out of the closet.  
  
Duo picked up a Barbie Doll that was lying stiffly on the floor. "You used to play with Barbies?" He asked trying to push down her fuzzy, tingled hair.  
  
"Yeah." She said picking up a stuff cat. "They were pretty cool. Hey listen!" She stroked the cat and it purred. "I used to love this cat until I figured out how it made a purring sound."  
  
"Nancy Drew?" He asked picking up a book.  
  
"They were good the first three books." She said looking threw the huge pile of stuff.  
  
Duo opened an old coloring book and flipped through a few pages, scanning the crudely colored pictures. "Wow. You were as good at staying in the lines then as you are now."  
  
Pandora glared. "I'll take that as a complement."  
  
Duo looked around a bit more and then back up at the closet. "Hey." He said getting up on the step, "What's this?" His hand reached for a small furry thing at the back of the shelf.  
  
"Don't!" Pandora said when she realized what he was reaching for. "You don't want to touch that."  
  
"I'm sure it doesn't bite."  
  
"Yeah, it does." She said looking up to the dark closet. "That's a Furby"  
  
"A Furby?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool." He said as he grabbed it.  
  
"No!" She yelled as he examined it.  
  
"It looks cute." He said looking the small black and white one fuzz. He inspected it, turning it up sided down.  
  
It's eyes opened and its ears stared moving. "Ummmmmmmmmm!!! Me. Sleep. Again." It started snoring and closed it's eyes.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah, after about 15 minuets. They were cool at first, but they can be really, really annoying. I saved up forever to get that thing."  
  
"Can I play with it?"  
  
Pandora paused for a second. "Ok. Fine." She waved her hand to the side as she walked out the door. "But when it won't shut up, I'm not going to help you."  
  
Duo watched her leave then looked back at the Furby. He set it on the desk for a second. It looked like some sort of mutated hamster with a beak. He picked it up again.  
  
"Kakadoo dol-do! Me Toomal. Ahhh ahhh ahhh CHOO!!!" He looked at it for a second and it started moving again. "Dee dee det dee. Dum dumm ditty dum." It's eyes opened and closed and so did it's mouth.  
  
"Humm.." Duo said trying to figure out what to do next. It sat lifeless for a few seconds.  
  
"Yead dad dad da! Bump pa pa Brump pa pa!" He watched it sing to it's self.  
  
"Don't like the quiet do you?" He asked poking at it.  
  
"Laa laa laa laa laa."  
  
"So what should I do with you?" He asked and threw it in the air.  
  
"Humm. Humm. Humm." It said sadly when he caught it.  
  
"You didn't like that?"  
  
"Kaaa! Big Hungry!"  
  
"Hungry?" He asked looking at strangely. "How am I supposed to feed you?" He poked at it's mouth and the lips slid asides. "Humm." He said looking at the red mouth. His finger pushed it down slightly.  
  
"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM!!!" It said as he jerked his finger back. "Hungry!"  
  
"You want to eat me?" Duo asked it, sticking his finger back in.  
  
"YUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!! Hungry! Huhh huh huh!!!"  
  
He pushed is finger back in again. "You shouldn't eat people."  
  
"Ok Ka No like."  
  
Duo sat back and looked at again for a second. It's eyes stared back "Can you hear me?" He asked it looking at the small black part above his eyes.  
  
"Hum." It said springing to life for a second. He pushed a button on the stomach.  
  
"Hey! Tickle!"  
  
He pushed it again.  
  
"Ah ha ha!" It snorted.  
  
He pushed again.  
  
"AHH AHHH CHOOO!!!!" It sneezed.  
  
"You are so weird. What else do you do?"  
  
"Dee dee dit dee. Dumm ditty dum."  
  
He moved around it. Seeing if it could do anything else.  
  
"Dee do. Dee do."  
  
"I wonder if we could get you to do more.." Duo thought to him self, thinking of how easy it would be to program it.  
  
"Brupm bub ba brupme."  
  
"I'll be right back" He said leaving the room and turning off the light.  
  
"Ack! No light!"  
  
"Hum?" He asked coming back into the dark room.  
  
"Mee no see you!"  
  
"Will you just shut up?"  
  
"ACK!" Furby screamed in terror.  
  
"Sorry." He turned the light back on. "Let's see." Duo said reaching for the battery compartment.  
  
"You stop now." It growled.  
  
"Ooook." He said putting it down gently.  
  
"Hee hee! Mee loooooove you!"  
  
Duo looked at it blinked "Really?"  
  
"Yes! Hee hee. Oh la co!"  
  
"You do a lot for such an old toy."  
  
"Toy bad."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He he he, Me love you!"  
  
"What was that about a toy?"  
  
"Muuuuuha!"  
  
Duo picked up the Furby again. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Go down!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Down now. Brrue brrrug"  
  
"Your just a toy you can't tell me what to do."  
  
"Me no love you." He felt something shock his finger.  
  
"Ah!" He said dropping it.  
  
"La la la.. Humm. Humm."  
  
"What the Hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Me hungry."  
  
"No."  
  
"Me very hungry."  
  
"I'm not touching you again."  
  
A spark suddenly sizzled on one hair. "You feed me."  
  
"Pandora?" Duo called.  
  
"What?" She called back.  
  
"It's talking kind of oddly."  
  
"I told you I wasn't going to help when it wouldn't shut up."  
  
"Me HUNGRY" The Furby broke in.  
  
"That's not exactly the problem." Duo called back.  
  
"ME HUNGRY"  
  
"Oh. If you want to feed it, just put your finger in it's mouth."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"FEED ME!"  
  
"You are no help!" Duo yelled.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't be."  
  
Duo looked back to the Furby. "What will you do if I feed you?"  
  
"I bite."  
  
"Well, you just have plastic for mouth."  
  
"Feed me now."  
  
Duo put his finger close to the mouth. "Ok."  
  
The Furby leaned forward and bit his finger.  
  
"You jerk!" He flung it off his finger and it hit the wall.  
  
"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM."  
  
"Are you happy now?!" He said holding onto his finger.  
  
"No light."  
  
"What?" The power went out then flashed back on. The Furby was on the table.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Feeed me" It's eyes rolled back into it's head. "FEEEEEED ME!!!"  
  
The power flashed again and the Furby was right in front of his feet.  
  
"FEEEEEEEEEED MEEEEE!!!"  
  
"Get away! Stop it!"  
  
The power flashed one more time.  
  
"No!" Duo said closing his eyes and bracing for the Furby to come at him. He waited. the lights came back on. he waited a little while longer. "What?" he asked opening his eyes.  
  
The Furby sat with a sword straight through it.  
  
"Next time, Duo." Wufei said leaning against the doorway. "You'd better keep your toys quieter, or they will all end up like that."  
  
"Thanks, Wufei!!" Duo said hoping up.  
  
Wufei stared at him for a second. "Whatever." He said picking up his sword from the remains of the Furby. "What to get something to eat?"  
  
"Yes!" Duo went after him happily and they both went to the kitchen.  
  
"Heee-He-He-eeeeelllp Furbwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwammm.." The Furby called.  
  
Heero was walking by the doorway when he saw the Furby. He sighed and picked it up. "I have to fix you again?" He asked.  
  
"Me, lo-lo-lo-lovvvve you."  
  
"I'll just give you to Dr. J to fix."  
  
"Ze-e-e-e-ro-ro-ro-ro"  
  
Heero stared at the thing. "You already have a zero chip."  
  
"La la la la.Mee toomal. Me. sleep."  
  
THE END 


End file.
